Trip Wire
by RK the Hidden
Summary: "Alright, fine, I'm sorry, okay?" he said, then muttered, "Figures; I go through all the trouble to save you and all I get is yelled at." CaptainSparklez x AntVenom. Somewhat a continue of Alcohol.


AN: Thief of Eternity says, "Try maybe something like a continue of Alcohol, but like, keep adding things to it. Like they start talking again eventually or maybe Ant leaves for a while to start building his house or something. Or maybe Ant just leaves because he's mad and 'runs away' and Sparklez goes to find him or something and maybe Ant gets into trouble etc."

BlackRain707 says, "Ant traps himself on accident with the trip wire. It catches around his foot and he's thrown up in the air, hanging from a tree. CaptainSparklez finds him and will help him down, but only if he gets a reward."

Yes, I read all my Notes/Private Messages/Comments, even if I don't reply to them. And you probably know that this story has something to do with the above ideas sent to me by my watchers.

CaptainSparklez x AntVenom. If you don't like that, _**please click the back button on the top left corner of your screen and please leave**_. _**Please no flaming**_ if you decide to read this anyways and _**please do not dare your friends to read this fiction**_ if you know they don't like yaoi. Seriously, I write because I want to, not to mind rape people.

Also, please do not send me stuff like "I think you should do a *insert pairing* fiction!" or "Please add my OC/FC in your stories!" without giving me ideas to work with. I get those on a daily bases and it's getting really annoying. Please, if you want me to write about specific things, give me at least two or three decent ideas to work with. Otherwise, it's just plain impossible.

Now with that aside, here's another one shot. This is somewhat a continue of Alcohol, as Thief of Eternity has suggested.

Last thing I want to mention is that 'FIRE' by AntVenom didn't quite happen in the 1.3 update, but let fandom be fandom and please don't send me hate mails. Also, I don't have Minecraft so I don't really have much reference on how Ant's house looks like besides of the videos he uploads sometimes, so some of the structures may be different.

* * *

He was quite impressed with how fast the other Minecrafter was able to work. It was almost the end of day one and the other Minecrafter had already rebuild his stable, most of his two story high house, some parts of his basement and had cleared a path that led to his mineshaft. He helped, by crafting furniture and helping him organize his items, but the other Minecrafter had obviously done most of the work. But there was one thing that the black haired Minecrafter didn't rebuild, which was his incinerator, but that was no surprise. After all, the 'incinerator incident' had led to his house being burnt down.

CaptainSparklez sighed as he sat down on a crafting table near the entrance of AntVenom's house. According to the other Minecrafter, he wanted him gone by tomorrow morning as SkitScape was coming over to help Ant build, or more likely, improve the giant two-faced statue of him that, thankfully, hadn't caught on fire, as it was quite a distance away from his house. His tower, which was right next to his house, wasn't so lucky, and it had yet to be rebuilt.

He ran his hand through his black locks and took his clock out. He frowned when he saw that the yellow pointer was almost pointing at the image of the moon that was on the clock. If he remembered correctly, Ant had left some time during the evening to harvest some wood as he needed more in order to rebuild his tower, but the black eyed Minecrafter had yet to return. _'What was taking him so long? He should have been back by now!'_

He bit his lower lip worriedly. He didn't doubt that Ant can take perfect care of himself, but he should probably go find the other Minecrafter, just to be safe, as monsters were probably coming out of their caves to hunt. He looked out of the window and barely caught sight of the woods off in the distance. That would probably be a good place to start his search, but the huge mass of trees were probably too dense for him to do a proper search as it was already late at night and chances are, he wouldn't be able to see anything.

He scratched his head as he tried to think of a most effective way to find the other Minecrafter. First and most important thing was probably torches. He'll have to take maybe one or two full stacks of those to light up the way so that he wouldn't get lost. He'll probably need a sword, too. He would hate to be shot down by a skeleton, or have a creeper blowing up on him. But how was he going to locate the other Minecrafter?

A sudden howl brought him out of his thoughts. Of course! How could he forget? The other Minecrafter loved wolves! He had tamed and kept at least five of those large canines in his stable! They can probably easily locate the black eyed Minecrafter. Quickly grabbing his diamond sword and a bunch of torches laying around on a nearby table, he walked through the doorway. Closing the door behind him, he headed towards the stables and found the grey wolves that were currently rough housing around in the wooden stable.

As he stepped in, one or two of the wolves looked at him, eyeing him curiously. On closer inspection, he could see that all of the wolves had a red collar around their necks. Swiftly grabbing one of the canines by its collar, he hauled the wolf out of the stable and watched as it wasted no time in taking off into the distance as he let go. He was quick to follow, knowing that once a wolf was off a leash, the first thing it would usually do was to find its owner.

Sparklez almost lost sight of the canine a few times as it entered the forest. It was quite difficult to have to fight off monsters, place down torches and follow a hyperactive wolf all at once. He frowned as he saw that the wolf was still running through the thick woods. Where was the other Minecrafter? He was quite sure that he had been running for almost half an hour now! Just as he thought that he was going to run out of torches, the wolf had thankfully slowed down to a stop and started barking, circling under what was apparently a tree.

He stared at the canine for a while, wondering what was up with it, but he quickly assumed that the wolf was acting like this because the other Minecrafter was probably nearby. "Ant?" he said, not wanting to alert too many monsters by screaming. "Ant, are you there?" He wasn't quite expecting a response, so he almost jumped and dropped his sword when he heard a voice reply, "I'm here!" Sparklez looked around briefly. He couldn't see very well due to the lack of lighting. "Ant? Where are you?" he asked again, as he couldn't quite locate where the other's voice was coming from. He blinked in confusion when he heard the other said, "Up here!"

He looked up, and almost laughed out loud when he saw the Minecrafter he had been looking for hanging upside down from a tree, and the Minecrafter scowled in annoyance when he realized what he was thinking. "This isn't funny!" The Minecrafter screamed, causing him to wince lightly. "Shh! Don't scream, or the monsters will hear us." He said quickly, trying to calm the other Minecrafter down. "Just… get me down from here." Ant said after sighing briefly.

With the aid of his diamond sword, Sparklez quickly ascended up the side of the tree. As he was with eye level with the other Minecrafter, he could see that Ant was hanging from the tree by his foot. "What happened?" he asked, as he walked along one of the branches of the tree to get to the other Minecrafter. "Axe ran out and stupid trip wire caught me off guard." Ant mumbled, clearly annoyed at his current situation, though his expression quickly turned into shock when Sparklez held his diamond sword where the trip wire had caught around his foot. "Sparklez… what do you think you're you doing?" Ant asked, slightly worried. But Sparklez just gave him a slight glace before smiling. "I'm helping you get down." He said, before slicing the wire with his sword, causing it to snap and the other Minecrafter immediately fell roughly five feet to the ground, landing perfectly on his back.

"Son of a _Creeper_!" Ant screamed as he sat up, his back ached horribly from the fall he just took. His loud scream caused his wolf to run and hide behind the tree he was just stuck on, whimpering lightly. "Are you trying to _freaking_ kill me?" he yelled at the other Minecrafter as the Minecrafter jumped down from the tree, expecting an explanation from him. "What? I got you down from the tree, didn't I?" Sparklez replied smugly, not a bit bordered by the angry Minecafter. "Still! That was ridiculous! You could've killed me!" The black eyed Minecrafter said at a slightly softer volume, but his anger was still audible in his voice, apparently not happy with the other Minecrafter's reply.

Sparklez raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, fine, I'm sorry, okay?" he said, then muttered, "Figures; I go through all the trouble to save you and all I get is yelled at." Ant looked up briefly from trying to undo the wire that was caught around his foot at this. "What. You were expecting a reward of some sort?" he asked coldly, causing Sparklez to glare at him. "What if I was?" he said in the same tone that Ant had just used. "What if I expected something like- Nnn!"

Sometimes, he would forget how swift the other Minecrafter could be, so he was caught by surprise when the other Minecrafter quickly got to his feet and pulled him, by his jacket, into a kiss. However, he quickly snapped out of his shock and began to return the kiss forcefully, his hands grabbing onto the other Minecrafter's hips causing the Minecrafter to flinch at the touch. As their kiss softened and broke, the other Minecrafter wasted no time in shoving him away. "There, my hero, happy now?" Ant said, the question made him blink. Then, he smirked. "That's it?" he asked, trying to lean in closer to the other Minecrafter. "No, we're not doing anything tonight." Ant said as he removed the trip wire from his ankle, causing the other Minecrafter to pout. "Why not?" he asked, and received a stern look from the black eyed Minecrafter, and immediately caught up with him. "Oh come on," he said, rolling his eyes. "Like he would know."

"I'm going home." Ant said, completely ignoring what Sparklez had just said. He started walking back the way he had come from, and whistled for his wolf to follow. Sparklez briefly bit his lip in frustration, but he knew that that was the other's way of making him feel that he was not needed and to leave the other Minecrafter alone, but he would have none of that. The other Minecrafter may have a good attention span, but that didn't mean that he couldn't shift his attention elsewhere. He found himself smirking at that, and he silently followed the other Minecrafter back to his semi- repaired house.

Once the two entered the house after Ant had led his wolf back into the stable, he immediately pinned the Minecrafter into a wall, kissing him roughly before the other Minecrafter could say anything. He felt the Minecrafter try to twist out of his tight hold and letting out muffled sounds, but he didn't pay much attention to it and waited for the other Minecrafter to give in. When the two finally broke apart for air, he heard the other say, "Sparklez… n-not a good place to-"

_Crash!_

Both Minecrafters turned their attention to the sound of glass breaking, and realized that the painting that was hanging on the wall besides the two of them was now on the floor, its glass casing shattered, leaving pieces of glass all over the floor. "Bedroom?" Sparklez asked innocently, causing Ant to glare at him, before agreeing, and Sparklez took the other Minecrafter's hand, leading him into the bedroom, closing the door behind them before pushing the other Minecrafter onto the bed.

He pinned the other Minecrafter's arms onto the bed with his hands when the Minecrafter tried to sit up, which caused the Minecrafter to scowl. "Do you always have to do that?" the Minecrafter asked, slightly annoyed as he tried to twist out of his hold, apparently tired of being handled in such a way. "Hey, you owe me," was his reply, as he nipped at the other's neck, the Minecrafter yelped and flinched at the touch. "You shouldn't be complaining."

"You enjoy doing this to me, don't you?"

"Maybe." He said while trailing kisses down the other's neck, feeling the Minecrafter shivering below him only encouraged him to go further down. "S-shit…" he heard the other gasp, trying to suppress a whine as he caressed the ever so sensitive skin. "I-if you're going to… a-ah… do it, j-just… freaking get on w-with it…" The other managed to get out between gasps and mewls when he started to bite and lap at his neck. Grinning, he pulled down the other's pants along with his boxers and watched as the other cried out in mid surprise.

He wrapped one arm around the other's waist, while his right hand slid lower down the Minecrafter's body, earning a sharp inhale of air and a buck of the other's hips when his fingers rubbed against the soft flesh. Hand reaches up to grasp at his hair, lightly tugging at his black locks. He heard a soft whine emit from the other when he ran his fingers down the other's thigh, then followed by a "S-stop teasing…" from the Minecrafter writhing below him.

The Minecrafter cried out and pulled at his hair when he entered the first digit, causing him to flinch. "Ow. Dude, relax, or you're going to pull my hair out." He said half-jokingly. "S-sorry." He heard the other breath out, before letting go of his hair in favor of gripping at the black leather on his shoulders, and he was quite certain that the other Minecrafter would have drawn blood if he wasn't wearing any clothing as he inserted the second finger. "Ant, that's not relaxing." He said as he tried to crook his fingers, feeling the other Minecraft tense up at the sensation, shaking. "J-just… g-go on, I-I'll get used t-to it…" the Minecrafter gasped out, yet his whole frame was trembling by now.

The other Minecrfter buried his head in his chest when he inserted the third finger, his arms now thrown around his neck as he pressed his face against the rough leather, trying to muffle his sobs. Sparklez placed soft kissed along the other's forehead as he slowly and gently moved his fingers, earning a soft cry from the Minecrafter, who groaned when he felt the fingers rub against a certain spot in him. "D-damn it… you're… a-ah… going to t-take…uh… all night…" he managed to get out as his prostate was being abused by the other Minecrafter. He blushed furiously when he heard a light chuckle and felt the fingers pulling out of him, not that the other could see his face color as he was still leaning against the other's chest.

Sparklez unwrapped his arm around the other's waist, taking a moment to pull down his own pants and boxers. Kicking them off and smiling lightly when he saw that the other was still clinging to him by his neck. He placed his right hand under the other's chin so that he could guide him into a soft kiss before pressing into the other Minecrafter, feeling him gasp and tense as the tip entered, and he pressed a hand on the other's hips to prevent the Minecrafter from moving as the Minecrafter broke their kiss with a long whine, face flushed as he tosses his head to the side, yet he still clung onto the dominate Minecrafter for support.

Sparklez placed another kiss on Ant's cheek as he tried to slowly ease his way in while holding the other's hips as he bucked and twisted at the feeling. The Minecrafter was breathing in short gasps and pants when he was finally all the way in, and he could clearly tell that the other was having a hard time trying to form words. He waited for a few minutes for the other to adjust to the intrusion before pulling back out and thrusting back it roughly when he felt fingers claw at his back impatiently, earning a loud cry from the other Minecrafter.

He felt himself being pulling down into a kiss as he continued to thrust into the other, the other lapping at his parted lisp as he returned the kiss, his tongue darting out to return the favor, and the other Minecrafter abruptly broke the kiss with a long wail of the other's name when he hit something in him. He just smirked as he bit the other's neck, causing the Minecrafter below him to writhe and whine as one hand slipped under the other's shirt to caress the soft and sensitive skin, clearly enjoying the sounds that emitted from the other Minecrafter.

Another thrust was all it took for the other Minecrafter to scream and come. He purred at the other Minecraft clenched down onto him, thrusting again before spilling himself in the other's body, and feeling the Minecrafter gasp and shiver at the sensation. As he pulled out and flopped down onto the bed besides the other Minecrafter, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and smiled as the Minecrafter pulled him closer, before leaning into his chest, the two soon fell into a deep slumber in each other's arms.

* * *

The first thing Ant realized as his eyes snapped open was that it was already late morning, and that there were rays of sunlight coming in through one of the windows in the bedroom. He shot out of bed immediately, grabbing a clock and was shocked to see that it was almost noon already. _'Shit! Skit would be here any minute now!' _The second thing he noticed as his gaze swept across the room was that Sparklez was still on his bed, wide awake, and was looking at him with a somewhat smug expression.

"Sparklez!" He hissed at the Minecraft. "What're you doing? You should have been gone by now!" Said Minecrafter's smile only widened. "Because I like it when you yell at me." His reply caused his face to color, as he reached for the other's clothing and throwing them at Sparklez. "Get out, now, before Skit comes and sees you. I don't want to have to explain to him what happened." Ant said as he quickly slid on his own pants, and assumed the other was doing the same as he heard him got off the bed, ignoring the chuckle that emitted from the other Minecrafter. "You might want to change your shirt." he heard the other Minecraft said as Sparklez went over to the window, and opened it, before jumping out of the window. As Ant looked down he realized that there was a white stain on his black shirt. _Damn it!_

"Ant? Are you there?" He almost tripped over his own footing when he heard who he assumed was SkitScape at the front door. "U-uh, Skit, I'm here!" He said as he threw off his shirt, quickly searching for another one to put on. "J-just give me a second!" he yelled back, quickly pulling another shirt over his head and ran to the front door, slightly wincing and cursing along the way, before opening the door. "Hey Skit," he greeted the other Minecrafter with a smile as he saw he friend, "Glad you can make it."

His younger friend smiled brightly, before pointing and saying, "Nice pair of trousers you have there; you got a new pair?" He looked down and almost freaked out. No wonder the damn bastard was laughing! He had put on _his_ pair instead of his! The shade of black was too dark of that to be his pair. "U-uh, yeah, you see, I kind of wanted to try something new, s-so…" He said. He felt bad lying to the younger Minecrafter, but he wasn't about to tell him what really happened.

"Oh, okay!" Skit said cheerfully, and he silently sighed at how innocent the Minecrafter was. "So we'll start to build a legit statue of you, yeah?" Skit said as he grabbed Ant's hand, running off towards the two faced statue, already excited, like a little kid who had just been offered a piece of candy. Ant tried to catch up with the younger, more energetic Minecrafter, but he couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped him at the first few steps he took. Apparently, the other Minecrafter heard him, as he stopped in mid track and turned around, looking at him worriedly. "Ant… are you okay?" Skit asked timidly, afraid that his friend was hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ant explained, "It's just that, last night, I had to collect some more wood from the forest over there, but then I was caught on trip wire and-"

"You hurt your leg?" Skit finished for him. "Yeah, something like that." He said, convincing the younger Minecrafter that that was indeed what happened. "Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Skit apologized, but Ant quickly said, "Hey, there's no need to say sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. Now let's finish the statue, okay?" And immediately, Skit's smile returned. "Yeah! Let's do that!" he said, as if he had already forgotten their previous conversation, taking off into the general direction of the statue.

As Ant followed Skit, he came to realize that the younger Minecrafter's innocence was what worried and troubled him the most, yet it was also his innocence that made him the most relived and thankful for.


End file.
